Pallet trucks are used as logistics equipment to carry goods. The forks of a manual pallet truck are inserted into holes of a pallet when used in a pallet handling station. A hydraulic system of a manual pallet truck is driven by manpower to cause the lifting and descending of cargo on a pallet, and the pallet handling operation is completed by manpower of the user pulling the pallet truck. A pallet truck is the most simple, effective and common loading and unloading material handling tool in pallet conveyance of a pallet handling station.
The introduction of powered pallet trucks reduced the extent of manpower required. But at present, there still are some problems with existing pallet trucks. For instance, the controller of an existing pallet truck is fixed on the equipment, typically covered by a body panel and the equipment needs to be disassembled to be repaired and/or replaced when a failure occurs. At that time, the vehicle cannot be used, which greatly affects the timely and efficient use of the equipment.